Lost and Found Love
by vanitylove
Summary: Allison is an orphan. She promises to never let in anyone get close. Chad Dylan Cooper rich and bad boy. He wants to start a family but he ends up in wisconsin and he thinks he finally found the one. But never expected to fall in love with her.
1. Trailor

**Hey reviewers so this is my first Fan-Fiction. So please be nice. My friends and teachers say I'm awesome at writing but I'm a little nervous. So give me tips. Anyway here's the story. **

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Camp Rock, Hannah Montana, and Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Except Mandy, Dylan, Zane, Derek, Daniel, Casside, and Jake. **

Characters

Sonny Munroe

Chad Dylan Cooper

Mandy Hart

Tawni Hart

Nico Harris

Grady Mitchell

Zora Lancaster

Miley Munroe

Selena Munroe

Dylan Munroe

Zane Munroe

Daniel Munroe

Derek Munroe

Nick Cooper

Kevin Cooper

Portlyn Cooper

Casside Cooper

Jake Cooper

Shane Cooper

James Conroy

Alyson Conroy

Trailer

A girl named Allison Demetria Devonne Lovato Munroe who lives in Wisconsin. Born August 20, 1992. She lives in an orphanage. Allison had friends. Miley, Selena, Derek, Daniel, Dylan, and Zane. But they moved away. Her parents started to abuse her. They blamed her for not having enough money. Allison was 6 years old when it started. Allison's mother Connie Munroe was careless and abused her daughter. Allison's father Dennis Munroe also abuses her. But at the age of 13 she ran away to an orphanage and been there ever sense. She has a barrier that everyone tries to break. But no one can. She trust only one person and that is the cook Lizzie. Lizzie is 25 years old. But then she got a new job but they keep in touch. Allison is her own person and doesn't care who you are and what you are. She'll speak her mind and her thoughts aren't nice. She promises to never let anyone get to close. Everyone that adopted her ends up returning her for her attitude and behavior. That's the way she likes it but what she doesn't know her world is about to be turned upside down.

A boy named Chad Dylan Sterling Knight Cooper. He lives in Hollywood, California. Born March 5, 1987. Chad rich and famous everyone wants him or wants to be him. He's an actor and singer. His family is also well known. His mother Casside Cooper famous designer and model. His father Jake Cooper famous director. His little sister Portlyn Cooper actress and singer. His older brothers Kevin and Shane Cooper actor, singer, and musician. His little brother Nick Cooper singer, actor, and musician. His girlfriend Mandy Hart actress and singer (**A/N she can't sing. LOL).** Chad wants to start a family. He went all over the country. But his final stop is in Wisconsin. Who knows he may finally found his child. (**A/N just in case you didn't know he wants a girl**.)

***Please review or I'll die* I need a least 5 reviews. If you're my first 1O reviewers I'll put a shout out in my story and quote you want In my story**.*****


	2. The News and Meeting CDC

Hey reviewers thank you for your support.

I'd first like to give a special thanks to my first reviewer Smile. Also my other reviewers

Horselover65

It'sLittleMe (**A/N I like you screen name cause Little is my last name) **

Lady-Apricotxx

RomancticDudette

DannySamLover20

Smile

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Hannah Montana, Camp Rock, or Wizards of Waverly Place. **

**P.S there is swearing in this chapter it wasn't rated T for nothing you know.**

**Chapter 1: The news and meeting C.D.C**

**Sonny's POV **

"ALLISON GET UP!" My annoying roommate Victoria yelled. I hate her so much. She hated me ever sense I came here. She thinks I'm trying to steal the attention from her well news flash for the bitch. I don't want the damn attention. I don't even try It comes naturally. (**A/N I know I keep doing these authors' note but that was a line from Naturally by Selena Gomez sorry had to point that out anyway back to the story. I underlined it so you can see it.) **I groaned it was time for school. Did I mention I hate that too? We have to wear this stupid uniform. It's all pink and girly I hate it. But I don't know why I'm complaining because I never wear it. I got out of bed ate some cereal and brushed my teeth. When I got done I curled my hair made my side bangs messy of course. I decided to wear my black overalls, red button up V neck, black tank top underneath, light tan hat, and my favorite black ankle boots. For my makeup which I don't have a lot of because then I'll look like these Barbie sluts. I put on a light pink blush, light red lip gloss, and a little bit of light grey eye shadow. (**Picture on profile**)

Then I finally came down to the auditorium because we had an announcement.

"Allison. Late as usual." Lewbert said. He's the guy that organizes the orphanage. Usual I don't pay attention to the meetings because my friends were here but they got adopted. Their names were Pink, Katy, Kevin, and Travis. (**Yes I'm talking about The singer P!nk, Katy Perry, Kevin Rudolf, and We the Kings. Just pretend their Sonny's age.) **But sense they're not here I had to pay attention but I still wasn't paying attention because there is a big wart on his face. As I was sitting the wart was sitting there like his buddy or something. Sonny's thought: they better get a fire drill or something because I'm about to start laughing. End of Sonny's thought. Okay the thoughts out of my system.

"Okay today there going to be a special guest star who maybe wants to adopt one of you" Lewbert said.

"Is it Kelly Clarkson" Ashley said.

"No it's Lindsay Lohan" Kristina said

"No it's Chelsea Staub" Victoria said.

"Stop! You're all wrong" Lewbert sighed.

"Then who the hell is it" Victoria yelled.

"Language Miss Lane." Lewbert said.

He pulled out his blow horn and yelled

CHAD DYLAN COOPER!

Then it was all a blur. All I heard was girls screaming and saw boys jumping. Which is odd?

Finally Lewbert screamed and it was quiet again. Then he came out. Suddenly it was loud again.

Chad came out and he started to speak.

"Well hello the Wisconsinites." Chad yelled. Then I lost all of my hearing from the screaming and shouting. Finally one of my friends Mitchell came out the crowd tired from trying to get through.

" Hey Sonny" Mitchell said. He's only one who calls me Sonny because my other friends left and I like him. But not in the like like way.

"Hey Mitch" I said.

"You excited?" Mitchell asked.

"Why he's just a celebrity. I don't really care for him. Unlike the bitch Victoria and her little followers. I think they do." I said.

" Well that's no surprise." Mitchell chuckled.

Okay after school come back here. Then we'll start with the boys then the girls." Lewbert said.

"No goofing off." He said glaring at me and Mitchell.

Allison and Mitchell were so in their conversation they didn't notice everyone was looking at them.

"Why is it so quiet?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they left and we don't have to go to school." Mitchell said excited and started jumping on his chair.

Sonny started looking around noticed everyone was still there and staring at them.

"Mitchell?" Sonny whispered.

"What?" He answered.

"They're still here."

"Who?"

"Everyone"

Mitchell finally turned around and saw everyone and quickly sat down.

Sonny giggled.

"Miss Munroe and Mr. Musso were you listening to what we were saying?" Lewbert said with venom.

"Nope." Mitchell replied.

" I would of if I wasn't deaf because of all the screaming so you can't blame me for any of this or my buddy Mitchell here." Sonny yelled.

They covered their ears.

"See you don't like that do you." Sonny smirked.

"So what were saying is no goofing off especially you two." He said pointing at Mitchell and me.

"That's rude to put us out like that and besides we don't goof around we horse play." Mitchell said.

The auditorium started to laugh even Chad.

"Mitchell look at Lewbert's wart it growing." Sonny started laughing.

"Ewww that's disgusting." Mitchell yelled.

Suddenly it was quiet again.

Sonny started laughing extra hard and ended up on the floor laughing.

"What did Allison say now." Lewbert asked annoyed.

" Have you ever thought of getting that thing removed?" Mitchell asked.

Everyone had to over their mouth to stop from laughing.

"Why would I it's my buddy?" Lewbert said petting it.

"Oh My Gosh Mitchell take to the bathroom" Sonny said jumping into his arms laughing.

"Dude that's sick!"

"Take me to the bathroom already" Sonny yelled.

"Anyway you guys can leave school is about start so go." Lewbert said.

"Have a nice day." Chad said.

"I LOVE YOU!" Victoria screamed.

"But he doesn't love you." Sonny said laughing.

"Shut up don't you have to go the bathroom?" Victoria yelled.

"No"

Finally everyone left.

**Chad's POV**

"Well that was an interesting meeting." Chad laughed.

"Sorry about Allison and Mitchell. They can be a handful sometimes. Lewbert said. Chad raised his eyebrow. Okay they are all the time." Lewbert said.

"So you see anyone you like?" Lewbert asked.

"I was thinking about Allison, Mitchell, or Victoria." Chad answered.

"I think you should give up on Allison she has a barrier that everyone tries to break." Lewbert said.

"Really? Why is she here?" Chad asked.

"She ran away and her parents. We know nothing about, she doesn't speak about them. Lewbert said. What about the other two. Mitchell's parents died and Victoria ran away because she didn't feel like she got enough attention." Lewbert said.

"Okay!" Chad said.

"But Mitchell is leaving tomorrow he got adopted. So he's out the question. But if you pick both of Allison and Victoria don't leave them alone. Because you could leave for 2 seconds and Allison will probably kill Victoria." Lewbert laughed. Chad chuckled.

"Why do you want Allison any way?" Lewbert asked.

"She's different, she independent, and has that fire I like. But my family won't approve." Chad explained. "Well I think you should go with Victoria." Lewbert said. "What is she like?" Chad asked. "Well she's a little bossy, she can make you look good on the red carpet, and she's you biggest fan." Lewbert said. "Well I'll probably go with Victoria." Chad sighed. "Okay I'll start setting up the conference room and you can look around." Lewbert said leaving.

Chad saw something move from the chairs.

"You can come out I promise I won't hurt you unless you touch the chair." Chad said. Out of the dark came Allison.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Chad smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to be making you own decisions?" Allison smirked back.

"Well played Munroe." Chad said.

Props accepted Cooper. Allison said.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked.

"Asking you a question." Allison replied with her hands in her pockets.

"What's your question." Chad asked.

"Who are you going to pick?" Allison answered.

"Why scared of the competition?" Chad said smirking.

"Ha! Don't get you hopes up Cooper I just asked a question." Allison laughed.

Why do you care? Chad asked.

"I'm curious." Allison said.

"I don't know." Chad replied sincerely.

"Well here's the real question. Who do you want?" Allison said.

Chad came off the stage came behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

He pulled back a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I want you." Chad whispered huskily in her ear.

Sonny turned around and whispered in his ear just as flirtatious.

Then do something about it. Sonny whispered pushing her body against his.

**(A/N this is just for you guys)**

She away from him both of them smirking wait for one of them to say something. Chad started.

Fine

Fine

Good

Good

So are we good

Oh we are so good

Sonny said turning on her heels walking away.

**Chad's thought: That was wow never has a girl ever fought back before let alone flirt back. Lewbert was right she is a challenge. A smoking hot one. Where did that fine fine good good thing come from? Damn she's hot as fuck. I have to have her. But my family wouldn't approve stupid family they ruin everything. But I have to have her if it's the last thing I do. She's perfect. Her beautiful hair, I love her attitude, and don't get me started on her amazing curves. **

Her beautiful voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Chad?" Sonny asked.

"What?" I said pretending to be annoyed.

"You know it's not nice to stare." Sonny said smirking.

"I I I I wasn't st st staring." Chad stuttered.

"Whatever floats you boat babe." Sonny said winking at him.

"Are you going to school?" Chad yelled.

"Don't count on it babe." Sonny said leaving the room.

Chad smirked and decided he'll start the interview now with Allison Munroe.

He ran out he room chasing after her.

*****Once again thank you for the reviews and I'll try to update tomorrow. Please review! Or I'll die.*****


	3. The talk & CDC GOT PRANK'D

**Hey guys I'm back so here the next chapter.**

**I do no own Sonny with a Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock**

**Sonny's POV **

Well that was different of me. I know I seem cool

And tough. (Which I'm am) But I never flirted with a guy before. That was practice but the extra bonus was having a famous person the one checking me out. I think I'll get a smoothie is someone staring at me?

When I looked back Chad was staring at me and looking at me with LUST? I think I'll milk this a little so I said.

"Chad?"

"What?" He answered back.

"You know it's not nice to stare" I said smirking.

"I I I I wasn't st st staring" He said stuttering.

He was so staring so I said.

"Whatever floats your boat babe" I said winking at him.

I started to leave then Chad yelled.

"Are you going to school?" He asked.

Ha he's funny.

"Don't count on it babe" I yelled back going out the door.

I heard someone follow I'm going to guess its Chad.

"Sonny I think you should go to school." Chad said.

"Why should when I could stay home." I asked.

"Because so you can learn and smart." He answered. "Yeah like I want to learn some stupid assignment and get detention. I don't think so." I answered sarcasticly.

"Sonny what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"An actress" I answered.

"Well you need a diploma to be an actor you know."

"Why anyone can act Chad." I said

"Oh Sonny funny little Sonny. Everyone can't act."

"Really? You have to be smart to college and if you don't go school to you won't have a diploma." He said. A plan form in my head. I decided to get all emotional to prove my point that anyone can act.

"Besides you're from Wisconsin. What do you know about acting anyway? Chad said his ego.

"So I I I'm n n n not (hiccup) sma smart enough and not g g g good (hiccup) e e enough?" I said with tears in my eyes.

Suddenly his eyes soften.

"Sonny I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Chad apologized.

Sonny slid down the wall and pulled her legs to her chest.

Chad sat down and on the floor and hugged Sonny.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sure you're a great actress." Chad said.

"I know I am." Sonny smirked.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm seeing things. Are you smirking? Chad asked.

"Aww Chaddie just got prank'd now next you'll know who not to insult especially Allison Munroe." Sonny said.

Sonny got up whipped the fake tears.

"See you later Chaddie. Sonny said winking and turning on her heel leaving Chad Dylan Cooper speechless.

"What the fuck was that I just got played by my own game?" He thought.

**Chad's thoughts: Note never underestimate Allison Munroe and remind when I ever need an actress call Allison. **

*******Please review and I'll try to update tomorrow sorry for the short chapter. But sense you guys didn't know I was sick and I when I started writing this story so if you want me to stop let me know. If you want me to continue well just tell how I'm doing.**

**Oh wait I can't update tomorrow but I will Friday. I have to stay with my grandma. On Friday for your patience I'll give you 2 chapters.**** **

_**P.S can anyone teach me how to link photos to my bio please? That would be awesome!**_

_**Love ya guy,**_

_**iStemiFan has logged out. **_


	4. The Arguements & Ice Cream

**Hey guys I'm sorry about not updating the story. I stayed with my grandma an extra day because I don't see her as often as I used to. Since my grandpa died we've been distant.**

**I also give a special thanks to**

**Grenade for the advice. I also got the links on my profile so check it out.**

**I do not own Sonny with a chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock**.

**Chad's POV**

**Okay this is officially getting irritating I can't get her out of my head. I've been thinking of her so much I haven't talked about myself in two hours. Man I need some help and there's only person I'd talk to when I have an issue like this. MOMMY! **

**Ohhh I know what you're thinking so what I love my Mommy. So shut it.**

**Casside's POV**

**Mhmmm I wonder if Chad found my granddaughter yet? **

Ring Ring

Casside Devonne Lovato Cooper Here!

Hi Mommy! Chad said.

So did you find my grandbaby yet?

Well Hello to you too mom. Chad said sarcastically.

Don't you use that tone with me. Did you or did you not?

Well…. Chad said.

Well…. Continue you. I said.

Well I kind of did. But you guys wouldn't approve. He said.

What do you mean we won't approve. I said innocently.

Don't play that innocent act with me you know damn well what I'm talking about. He said.

CHAD DYLAN STERLING KNIGHT COOPER

DON'T YOU EVER USE THAT LANGUAGE WITH YOUR MOTHER. NOW DID YOU FIND MY GRANDDAUGHTER OR NOT! I screamed.

Well I did okay and I'm going to pick the one I want because I'm sick and tired of being your little boy. You know what you just ruined it for all of you because none of don't have to meet her. GOODBYE! Chad screamed. He hung up the phone.

**Aww I feel bad I always do judge him. I just want what's best for him.**

**Chad's POV**

**Stupid mom. She always so judge mental. I know who I'm going to pick but still I'm going to interview everyone else before I make my decision. It's either Allison, she makes me smile and tells me everything the way she sees it or Victoria the one that makes me look good and my family happy. This is hard. What am I going to do?**

I've been so busy thinking I walked outside. I sat down on a bench and noticed a girl that kind of looked like Allison. She lifted her head and it was her. So I decided to watch her for… her protection of course. She looked peaceful swinging on the swing.

I was deep into thought to notice she sat down next to me. Until I felt her shaking me.

Chad? Chad? Allison said shaking me.

Oh sorry. I spaced out for a sec. I said.

I see that. She said.

I started thinking about the argument and I felt tears in my eyes.

Suddenly I felt a soft touch on my face.

It was Allison's hand.

Chad? Allison whispered.

Yeah? I answered looking away.

You okay you're crying. She said concerned.

I'm fine. I lied feeling more tears pouring down on my cheeks.

No your not. Allison said.

I got up off the bench and started walking back to the orphanage.

Chad wait! Allison screamed.

I walked even faster than before.

Chad what's wrong? Allison said she caught up with me.

Nothing. I said.

I started running this time until. I heard something that made my heart break into pieces. **(A/N I know that lines cheesy but I will be writing all lot of cheesy line because I'm a cheesy person.)**

I heard Allison's crying.

But that's giving in and I Chad Dylan Cooper never gives in.

CHAD STOP NOW! I heard Allison screamed.

I stopped.

I heard her footsteps behind me.

Chad please. Allison's voice cracked.

WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT? Chad screamed. WHAT I WANT? I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WERE CRYING. I JUST TRYING TO HELP! Allison screamed back walking pass him.

ALLISON WAIT I'M SORRY. Chad screamed. Allison stopped and turned and looked at him.

What did you say? Allison asked.

I said I was sorry. You were just trying to help and I'm sorry okay. Just please do me a favor and forgive me. I'm begging you. Chad said tears falling once again.

Allison saw he was crying and did the only thing that was on her and that was hugging him and that's what she did.

It shocked both of them. Chad he was shocked because she had a barrier. Allison because she was never hugged before not even before the abuse.

But once they got comfortable. Chad wrapped his arms around her waist and Allison wrapped her arms around his neck with her head on his chest and his chin on her head.

They stayed like that for 10 minutes and then broke apart.

Allison whipped his tears.

I forgive you. She smiled a special smile for him and he knew it.

Good! She said smiling.

Good! I said smiling back.

Fine! She said.

Fine! I repeated.

So are we good? She asked.

Oh we are so good. I said.

We started laughing.

So you want to head back. I asked.

No lets go get's ice cream. She said taking my hand.

Okay but I'm buying. I said.

No your not. I am. I'm supposed to make you feel better. So I'm buying. She said.

No I am because that's the polite thing to do. I am going to because I'm the adult. I said.

She pouted.

Fine! She said.

Fine! I said.

Good! She said.

Good! I said.

So are we good? She asked.

Oh we are so good! I answered.

Yay we're here. She said pulling in the ice cream store.

Hello how may I help you? A girl said behind the counter.

She finally looked up.

Hi Sonny! The cashier said. **Who's Sonny?**

Hi Keara! Allison said.

What would you like today? She asked.

Hmmm I'd like a vanilla sundae with yellow sprinkles.

And you sir. Keara asked.

The same except blue sprinkles. I said.

Then she finally looked.

Here comes the reaction.

You're Chad Dylan Cooper! She gasped.

Keara breathe and…. Give me my sundae. Allison said.

Allison it's not nice to be mean. I smirked.

Had it's not nice to keep me waiting for my sundae. She smirked.

Hello Keara. I said.

Hello Chad She said.

Hello I'd like my sundae now.

Keara and I both turned to Allison and glared.

Here you go miss. A guy said.

Thank you Mark. Since someone wouldn't give me my ice cream. Allison glared at Keara.

Oh come on. Who wouldn't be shocked to see Chad Dylan Cooper? Keara said.

Allison and Mark raised their hands.

Why not? I asked.

Because I don't watch your show and I don't fall for guys and I not really a fan.

I gasped.

That hurts Ally really bad. I said holding my heart.

Why not you? I asked Mark.

Because between all the other girls in the world and Keara I would pretty much trying to get my hearing back or getting over a concussion I might have had. Mark replied.

I respect that. But Allison your comment hurt me. I said pouting.

See what you did Sonny. Apologize. Keara said. Chaddie I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Allison said with a baby voice.

You're forgiven. I said.

Fine. Allison started again.

Fine. I said.

Good. Allison said.

Good. I repeated.

So are we good? She asked.

Oh we are so good. I said.

She giggled.

Keara and Mark gave us confused faces.

It's just a thing we do. I said.

They nodded.

A lot. Allison said.

Keara and Allison giggled.

This time Mark and I gave confused faces,

It's just a thing we do. Keara said.

A lot. Allison said laughing.

I don't get it. Mark said whipping the counter.

Come on Allison. I said taking my ice cream and Allison's arm.

No charge. Mark said.

Thanks bro. I said.

Me and laughing Ally left.

Allison is it that funny? I asked.

Yes it is. Allison said laughing.

We finally made it back to the orphanage and she finally stopped laughing and we sat down in her and Victoria's room.

*******Okay that's the chapter another chapter will be posted later. When I finish typing this one please review.********


	5. Ice Cream, Interviews, & The Decision

**Okay here's the other Chapter I promised.**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock.**

Chad and Allison sat there in silence.

Eating their ice cream.

So…. Chad started.

So…. Allison repeated.

Why do they call you Sonny? Chad asked.

Because my last three letters of my name is Son, my favorite color is yellow, I like the morning, I love the feeling of the sun, and people say I'm bright person when I'm not trying to kill them. Allison said.

That makes sense. Chad said.

Chad? Allison asked,

Yeah? Chad asked.

Why were you upset earlier? Allison asked.

I was just mad at my mom that's all. Chad said.

If you don't mind want to tell me about? Ally asked.

Well my family is very critical. And anything that I want is always not up to their standards. So whatever they say I go with it. But I found something that really makes me happy and I don't really care what they think this time. Chad said.

Ohhh I'm sorry. Allison said.

There is nothing to be sorry about. Chad said.

So who are you going to pick? Allison asked.

Why are you jealous? Chad smirked.

Ohhh shut it Cooper. Now answer me. Allison giggled.

I'm going to pick Victoria. Chad said.

Allison eyes grew dark and full of jealousy.

Why? Allison asked with anger.

Ohh look at that is that jealousy. I hear? Chad gloated.

I just asked a question. Allison said.

They were interrupted with a bang on the door.

Allison open up the damn door now! Victoria screamed.

Just by hearing her voice Allison wanted to kick her ass.

WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SCREAMING AT? YOU BETTER FIND ANOTHER WAY. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOUR KEYS? IF YOU CAN'T FIND THEM THAT'S TO DAMN BAD CAUSE I'M NOT OPENING UP THE FUCKING DOOR. Allison screamed.

Fine don't. I'll just tell Lewbert then. Victoria said.

Do it then see if I care. Allison said.

Victoria left.

Wow that's some vocabulary you got there. Chad chuckled.

He saw she wasn't laughing and stopped.

What's wrong? Chad asked.

Nothing. Allison said bitterly.

Allison talk to me. Chad said stroking here cheek making them get lost in each others eyes.

Brown meets Blue and Blue meets brown.

Chad is she what you really want? Allison said.

I…. Chad doesn't get to finish.

Because there's a loud boom and the door flies off.

Chad covers Allison with his body from getting hit.

Allison? Chad? Lewbert asked.

Allison what are you doing with him? Victoria screaming coming toward them pulling Chad to her.

Chad are you okay? Did she keep you hostage? Lewbert said glaring at Allison.

No she was fine. We were just talking that's all. Chad said.

Ohhh how long have you guys been in here? Lewbert asked.

All afternoon. Chad answered.

All afternoon that means you skipped school. Victoria glared.

I did because I wanted too besides. I actually had with Cooper. Allison smirked.

I'll take that as compliment. And I had fun too Munroe. Chad said smiling at Allison.

Well whatever because me and Chad are going to have fun at our interview. Victoria gloated.

Well at least I know who Chad's going to pick and I'm the first fan to spend more than 5 minutes with. Allison gloated.

While everyone else only has 10 minutes. I had a whole afternoon. Allison said.

Victoria screamed and left the room.

Allison giggled.

Did you have to brag? Lewbert asked.

It got her mad didn't it so I had too. Allison smirked.

Lewbert rolled his eyes and left.

Well Munroe that was good acting. Chad gave her high 5.

I know because you fell for it. Allison said.

You're never going to live that down are you? Chad asked.

Nope! Allison said.

Chad you have to go Lewbert said he needs you and we don't want spending anymore time with that. Since you spent a whole afternoon with her. Victoria spat.

Actually we spent the whole day together. Allison added.

Victoria screamed and left again.

Chad and Allison laughed.

Nice one Munroe! Chad laughed.

They stopped.

I'll see you later. Chad said.

Why? Allison asked.

The interview remember? Chad asked.

But you know a lot about me already. What's more you need to know? Allison asked.

Chad was at the door and replied.

Everything. Chad said and left.

***Later the interviews***

Skip to Allison and Victoria interview

V= Victoria

C= Chad

A= Allison

So Victoria What's you favorite show? – C

Mackenzie Falls – V

Favorite color and why? – C

Pink because I'm girly and I love Pink – V

Favorite Song? – C

It's All About Me by Mandy Hart – V **(A/N Pretend)**

Favorite Actress? – C

Mandy Hart – V

Favorite food? – C

A turkey burger without lettece, tomatoes, cheese, onions, mustard, or ketchup – V

**Chad's thought: she has got to be kidding right**.

So you like the meat and the bread? – C

**Note: do not ever take her to McDonalds**

Yes – V

So favorite movie Big Fat Liar or 17 Again? – C

17 Again – C

**Chad's thoughts: I think she's on medication and Zac Efron is in that Movie. I think she's sick.**

What's you favorite band Jonas brother or Big Time Rush? – C

Who's the Jonas Brothers? Ohh but Big Time Rush is my favorite band. – V

**Chad's thought: she doesn't know who's the Jonas Brothers are she is defiantly sick. **

Okay thanks Victoria and I will get back to you. – C

Okay – V

She leaves.

Chad leaves to so where's Allison? Chad asked Lewbert.

She's in her room. Lewbert replies.

***Mean While in Allison's room***

Knock Knock

Who is it? Allison asked.

Me. Chad said.

Come in. Allison said.

You ready for your interview? Chad asked sitting on her bed.

Do I really have to do this? Allison pouts.

No. Chad laughs.

Thank you. Allison sighs in relief.

But I do have some minor question for you. Chad smirked.

Fine. She starts.

Fine. He replies.

Good. She said.

Good. He remarks.

So are we good? She asked,

Oh we are so good. He says.

Since I'm being nice. I'll give you 3 questions.

Chad said.

Okay shoot. Allison said.

Your favorite band Jonas Brothers or Big Time Rush? – C

Who's Big Time Rush? But defiantly the Jonas Brothers. – A

**Chad's thought: I absolutely love her answer!**

Favorite Movie Big Fat Liar or 17 Again? – C

Big Fat Liar for sure. – A

How would you eat you hamburger? – C

Why? – A

Answer it. – C

Everything except onions and mustard. – A

Okay cool. Chad said.

Okay. Allison said.

So what do you do all day in here? Chad asked.

Nothing or screaming my lungs off to the SLUT! Allison screamed.

Hello I can hear you! Victoria yelled.

I know that's why I said it extra loud. I screamed.

You're just jealous. Victoria screamed.

OF what your sluttyness? Allison screamed.

No of that me and Chad are going to get married and go on a honeymoon. Victoria yelled.

Yes I'm scared of your marriage and honeymoon. What he's probably going to do is take you on a cruise have a boat follow it and jump off the boat, change his name, and find someone worth marrying. How about that. Allison screamed back.

Victoria screamed.

So anyway that's what I do all day. Allison said.

I'm going to get married? Chad laughed.

Yeah. That's her fantasy. Allison said.

Knock Knock

Come on Chad you have to make a decision. Lewbert said.

**Chad forgot all about it. **

**Chad's thought: That's what I want my daughter to do.**

Yeah so he can pick me. Victoria said.

Chad caught Allison eye and saw tears threating to fall from her face.

He smiled sadly and left.

Chad and Lewbert sat down.

So Chad who are you going to pick? Lewbert asked.

**Chad thought about today's event. **

**How he and Allison had a moment.**

**How Victoria would make his family proud of him.**

**How he saw tears about to fall from Allison's face.**

**What am I going to do?**

**I need a sign.**

**At that very moment his phone rang.**

**It said Mom.**

**After that he knew who he was going to pick.**

Chad? Lewbert said.

I pick….

*****Cliffy. My first story and Cliffy. I'm so proud of me. Well I promised you 2 chapters and there you go. Who do you think he's going to Victoria or Allison? Find out tomorrow.*****

**iStemiFan1 has officially logged out**


	6. Chad's pick, Goodbyes,& Allison's secret

**Hey guys I'm back and I left you guys with a cliffy in the last chapter and I think some of you practically peed your pants. I like that feeling so back to the story….**

**I do not own Sonny with a chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock.**

**Chad's POV**

I pick…

Knock Knock

Hold on for a sec. Come in. Lewbert said.

Lewbert? His assistant Lauren asked.

What? We're kind of busy here. Lewbert sighed.

Well we just got an adoption. Lauren said.

For who? Lewbert asked.

**Chad's thoughts: Please say Victoria so I don't have to pick please.**

Allison Munroe. Lauren said.

What? Lewbert and I said.

Yeah she got adopted yesterday. But they forgot their forms so I let them come today. Lauren said calmly.

Oh when is she leaving? Lewbert asked.

Tomorrow. Lauren answered.

Okay when I'm done I'll check the forms and they'll be ready to go. Lewbert said.

Okay then. Lauren said then left.

So where were we? Oh yeah who are you going to pick. Lewbert asked.

Well my other choice is gone so Victoria. Chad said sadly.

You were going to pick Allison weren't you? Lewbert asked.

Yeah but she got adopted and I got Victoria. Chad said.

Okay so you want Victoria for sure right? Lewbert asked.

Yeah. Chad asked.

Once you get her you can't get rid of her. She will never let you go. You can wait for Allison she should be back with in 2 weeks. Lewbert explained.

No I already told my family I come back this Saturday with the perfect girl and I can't switch after I said that. Chad said.

Okay just sign your name here and she'll be all yours tomorrow. Lewbert said.

Chad signed.

Lewbert! Time to say goodbye to Mitchell. Lauren yelled through the door.

Lewbert and Chad left.

Hey buddy nervous? Lewbert asked.

Am I supposed to be? Mitchell asked.

I was just asking that's all. Lewbert answered.

I think I should be. Mitchell said.

Why? Chad asked.

Last time. Lewbert signed me with someone they were psychopaths. Mitchell glared at Lewbert.

They really looked like normal people. Lewbert said.

Normal people don't have a license plate with I Like To Kill People on it. Allison challenged.

Ally! Mitchell ran hugging her.

Hi Mitchie! Allison said hugging back.

Mitchie? Lewbert and Lauren questioned.

Well sometimes you have to sacrifice things like weird nick names for your girlfriend. Mitchell said kissing Allison's cheek.

Aww that's so sweet. If only all guys were like that. Lauren coed.

You guys were dating. Lewbert asked.

Not were, Allison started.

We are. Mitchell said kissing Sonny softly on the lips.

Aww. Lauren coed again.

They pulled away.

I think that's disgusting in my eyes. Lewbert said with disgust.

You're only saying that because you don't have a girlfriend. I bet you haven't even kissed a girl yet. Mitchell challenged.

I so have kissed a girl before. Lewbert remarked.

Allison unwrapped her arms from Mitchell's waist and out her hands on her hips.

Was it your mom because she doesn't count? Allison asked.

No actually Lauren did. Lewbert said.

Allison wrapped her arms around Mitchell again.

Ummm… was she sick? Mitchell asked.

Lewbert glared.

Chad started laughing.

Until he saw Lewbert glaring.

Chad coughed.

(cough) (cough). Umm… sorry had something in my throat. Chad said.

Or she lost a bet. Allison said chuckling. Mitchell and Chad chuckled.

Okay actually it wasn't a date or anything romantic in that matter. Lauren said.

Then what was it because we can't figure it out. Chad asked.

We were in high school in a play. We got the leads and we had to kiss. I tried to drop out but the director refused or I'll get kicked off the squad. That's why we kissed. Lauren explained.

Allison let go of Mitchell went into a closet and started laughing incredibly loud.

Mitchell snickered and Chad went into the closet with her and started laughing.

10 minutes later

They came out the closet sat down, and said nothing.

Are you guys done? Lewbert asked.

They nodded.

Ummm… getting forced in a play isn't kiss. Mitchell said above a whisper.

Lewbert screamed and grabbed Allison's shoulders.

WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! Lewbert screamed.

Allison's eyes widened.

Lewbert let go of Allison's shoulders.

Someone answer me. What's wrong with me? Lewbert screamed again.

Ummm… Mitchie Witchie will please help your girlfriend please? Allison asked.

Okay

1st thing.

Let go of my girlfriend.

Lewbert let go.

2nd Ask Chad. Mitchell said.

Chad? Lewbert asked.

Okay you have to be 4 things. I call it C.D.C's 4 Cs. Chad said.

Okay. Lewbert said.

Charming, Cool, Calm, and Cool. Chad replied.

That's totally true but your missing one thing. Allison added.

What? Chad asked.

Confidence. Allison answered.

Girls like that? Chad asked.

Well that's only if you like bad boys which is why I'm dating Mitchell. You don't see me dating some square do you? Allison answered.

That's true. Mitchell added wrapping his arms around Allison's waist.

Well that's all I can tell you. Chad said.

Okay anything else? Lewbert asked.

Mitchell raised his hand.

Mitchell put your hand down. Allison said.

Mitchell put his hand down.

What is it? Lewbert asked.

Nothing. Allison said quickly.

Mitchell they're here. Lauren said hugging him.

Aww Mitchie I'm going to miss you. Allison said hugging him really tight.

I'll miss you too my Sonny Bunny. Mitchell said hugging just as tight.

They let go.

Even though I only knew for a day. I think we've became close. Chad said ruffling his hair.

And even though you and Allison caused me both emotional and physical pain. I think we've become close friends. Lewbert said.

Apparently I've haven't caused you enough physical pain. **(A/N I got that from iCarly) **Allison and Mitchell said.

Lauren and Chad laughed.

So where do his parents live? Chad asked.

Hollywood, California. Lauren answered.

Cool. Here's my number and I'll give you a tour. Chad said.

Getting adopted the best thing that ever happened to me. Mitchell said smiling.

I wouldn't say that. Lauren said.

Why? Mitchell said.

Where's Allison? Mitchell asked.

She left. Lauren said.

Okay. I'm going to comfort my girlfriend. And I will call you guys later. Mitchell said.

Bye Mitch. They said.

**No one's POV**

Allison? Mitchell yelled.

What. Allison asked.

I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Mitchell apologized.

It's okay. I know what you meant. Allison said.

I love you Allison Demetria Devonne Lovato Munroe and nothing going to change that. Mitchell said,

Really? Allison said.

Really. Mitchell said giving her a passionate kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she ran fingers through his hair. Mitchell pushed his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues dancing together.

*****Mean While*****

Knock

Knock

Come in. Lewbert said.

Ummm… have you seen Mitchell? Mr._ said. (**A/N Make one up if you want)**

I thought he left. Lewbert said.

No I can't find him.

I found him. Lauren said.

They went out the room and found Allison and Mitchell in a passionate lip lock.

Awwww. They coed.

Whose the girl? Mrs._ asked.

Allison and Mitchell pulled apart.

Allison. His girlfriend. Lauren answered.

Ohhh… Mr and Mrs. _ said.

******With Mitchell And Allison*****

Friends. Mitchell said.

Friends. Allison answered.

They hugged one last time and Mitchell left.

**Allison left and went to her room.**

**Sonny's POV**

Can you believe it? He picked me over you. Victoria laughed.

Yeah because I was already getting adopted. Allison said for the 1000th time.

Okay whatever. Victoria said.

Knock..Knock

Who is it? Victoria yelled.

Me. A voice said.

Come in Chad. Allison yelled.

How do you know it's Chad? Victoria yelled.

Hello girls. Chad said.

Hi daddy. Victoria said.

No! Allison said.

What? Chad smirked.

I'm not going anywhere with you. Allison said.

How do you know he wasn't going ask me? Victoria asked.

Because he likes to annoy me and he gave that smirk that says he wants something. Allison smirked.

Allison. You know me so well. Chad said giving her their special smile. The one when they first hugged.

I want to take you somewhere. Where we can talk.

Chad said.

Victoria started snuggling in his side hoping to be invited.

Alone. Chad added.

Fine. Allison started.

Fine. Chad shot back.

Good. Allison said.

Good. Chad remarked.

So are we good? Allison asked.

Oh we are so good. Chad finished.

Let me get dressed. Allison said.

Okay meet in 15 minutes. Chad said leaving.

******Okay that's the chapter. I hope you guys like it. Review******

**iStemFan1 has logged out**


	7. Channy's date & Kiss and I Love You

*****Okay Guys I know this is sad but this is the last chapter. I can't finish because my computer has a virus so I can't finish. But I was able to write this.*****

**I don't own Sonny with a chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock.**

**Sonny's POV**

Okay so I decided to wear my black leather jacket, my white t-shirt with designs, and dark shorts with white rips on them. Plus my black slouchy high heel boots. I decided to look good for Chad don't ask me why. Oh yeah because in the morning his eyes were all over my body. So I'm going to milk it even more.

(**pictures on profile.**) I painted my nail black too.

For makeup a black eye shadow, black eye liner, a little bit of blush, and strawberry lip gloss. I also added a black berry perfume. For jewelry silver hoops and silver braclets. (**Picture also on profile)**

I checked myself in the mirror and I looked totally hot. Imagine Chad's face even better Victoria's.

Then I left.

I found the slut and Chad by Lewbert's office.

Hey Chad. I said.

Hey All. Chad said. He couldn't even finish my name.

Victoria's face was priceless to funny actually but I kept my cool.

You look HOT. Chad said his eyes running over my body.

I know. I said.

I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Let's go before you start drooling. I said flirtatiously in his ear and I blew in it.

I let go of him.

I started walking away.

But felt his eyes on me and Victoria's glare.

Okay why are you doing this to me? Chad asked.

Cause I want too. I said.

He took me to the Arcade.

We ate pizza and talked.

Then he got us a banana split.

We shared it of course.

We ended up at the bench at the orphanage.

So why didn't you tell me. You were adopted? Chad asked.

Because they don't last very long and I'm sure you and Victoria will be fine. I said looking at the stars.

Sonny? Chad asked.

That's a first. I said.

We chuckled.

That question you've been asking me. I know the answer. I want you and she's not what I want. She's what my family wants. Chad said staring into her eyes.

That's sweet but you already signed and tomorrow we're going our separate way. I said.

Well let's make it last. Chad said.

What do y…

I didn't get to finish because his lips were on mine and that's all that mattered. I stratled him. His hands running over my hips and thighs. My hands roaming his chest, abs, and 6 pack. Our tongues fighting for dominance. Our body's grinding against each other. We fit so well. We pulled away.

I love Allison.

*****So did I shock you because there is going to be a sequel. Look for it. It's called Found Love but Forbidden.*** **

**iStemiFan1 has logged out!**


	8. Found Love & Goodbyes

******Okay I'm back this is the official last chapter and I'll start the sequel when I'm done.******

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

**Okay there's some rated M in this chapter but not too detailed. If you don't want to read it skip it.**

**Sonny's POV**

We pulled apart and Chad said something I never thought he say to anyone and let alone a girl he just met this morning.

I Love You Allison. Chad said.

I think I love him back. Okay here I go.

I love you too Chad. I said shyly avoiding his gaze which is hard when I'm sitting in his lap.

But nothing mattered when his lips touched mine again. His lips are so soft and minty. His tongue is so sweet. His hands on my body wants him to touch other places.

His hands tracing my stomach in circular motion.

My hands running through his beautiful blonde hair.

Then he stops.

I was about to ask what's wrong until I feel lips on my neck.

Umm Chad. I moaned his hand now on chest squeezing it softy.

My moans become louder and heavier.

His teeth nipping my neck.

I never want it to end.

His hands found there way to my shorts

And he unzipped them. One of his hands playing with me.

Causing me to moan even more and soon his hands in my panties playing with me making me wet.

He starts adding a finger and another going so fast.

Chad! I screamed.

His fingers starting going an even faster pace.

Soon I came on his fingers.

He sucked his fingers.

I rested my head against his.

God you're so damn beautiful. He whispered in my ear.

I kissed him on the lips with so much force.

My hands on his lower region rubbing it and soon he's hard and my hands in his briefs stroking him.

I started sucking his neck and biting it.

While he touches everything on my body he can't feel. Then I remember how he was going to adopt me and how I'm under age to be with him and I stop.

What's wrong? Chad asked touching my chest.

Us. I whispered.

What about us? Chad said stroking my cheek.

We can't be together. It's illegal. You were going to adopt me and it still wouldn't be right. We're forbidden to be together. Sonny said with tears running down her cheeks.

Sonshine yes we can. Sure if could I would've of adopted you but I still would've feel in love with you. Illegal or not I love you and nothing going to change that. Chad said whipping away her tears.

Long distant relationships never work Chad. 90% of them fail and I don't want to be apart of it. Sonny said getting off of him.

Sonny we love each other. Let us be. Nobody's has to know. It's our decision. What do you want? Chad asked.

I want us Chad. I want you and only you. I need you. I crave your touch. I need you to breath. Sonny said.

Chad pulled her by the waist and gave her a passionate kiss.

He started kissing her neck.

Sonny moaned.

Sonny wrapped her legs around Chad's waist.

And Chad picked her up and pushed her against the wall.

Kissing her again Chad and taking off her clothes.

Soon his clothes were off. They were moaning from the contact of skin.

Chad looked in her eyes for any regrets and saw none and entered her slowly and then picking up his pace.

Ohhh Chad. Sonny moaned.

God Sonny you're so fucking tight. Chad groaned as felt Sonny about to reach her peak.

Faster baby please. Sonny moaned and following her orders and he pulled out of her and came.

Both of them panting.

That's was amazing. I said.

I know it's a gift. Chad said and smirked.

Shut up. Well that's a very special gift. I giggled.

Chad kissed her again.

They pulled away.

If only we could be like this forever. I said.

I know but when you turn 18. We can do this anytime we want. Chad said.

I snuggled into him.

You know we should get back inside. They might get worried. Chad said.

Fine

Fine

Good

Good

So are we good

Oh we are so good

We put our clothes back and we looked the same and we had a makeout session for 10 minutes. Then we went inside.

For the 8th time that night we kissed again.

**Don't judge me for counting I love him.**

When I opened the door met a very angry looking Victoria. Could this day get any better? I grinned.

What hell did you think you were doing? Victoria asked

Hanging out with Chad. I said innocently.

No you were flirting. I saw you whisper in his ear and blow in it. Victoria said with venom.

So. I answered.

So you do not flirt with my husband. She screeched.

Whatever I was just playing with him because that's what he did to me this morning and I got revenge. So goodnight and he's not your husband. I smirked and left.

I got in my pajamas and went to sleep.

***** the Next Day*****

I woke up and brushed my teeth.

I packed all my stuff.

I dressed in a black tank top with a sloppy black bow, white shorts, and black boots with buckles.

I put my hair in a side pony tail. For makeup pink lip gloss and black eye shadow.

I said goodbye to Lewbert and Lauren.

I sat on the bench me and Chad sat yesterday.

I saw a convertible hoping it was my new "parents" but it was someone better Chad.

He got out with that perfect wind swept hair, white wife beater, black jeans, and black and white converse.

I checked myself to make sure I look presentable.

He saw me and winked and my heart went over drive.

I gave him a signal to come over. He did with his conceited and sexy walk.

Hey baby. I said.

Hey sexy. He said looking over my outfit.

He pulled me up and gave me a long, sweet, and passionate kiss.

I love you. He said.

I love you too. I said.

He took something out of his pocket and it was a beautiful ring. **(Picture on Profile)**

He gave it to me.

I was so in shock I didn't notice he put the ring on for me.

Chad what's this for? I asked.

You'll always have my heart and I want you to know.

Chad said kissing my hand.

It's beautiful but I can't take this. I said taking off the ring. But he stopped me.

Keep it on. He said sternly. I could tell by looking in his eyes he loved me and nothing else was there but love.

Okay. I smiled and kissed him softly.

Here you have this. I said giving him a ring with a scull on it.

What's that suppose to mean? He chuckled.

I wrapped my arm around his neck.

It means you'll always be my bad boy. I smiled.

Good. He said.

Good

Fine

Fine

So are we good

Oh we are so good

He pulled me into his arms and stood there until Victoria came out.

DADDY? WHERE ARE YOU? She yelled.

I covered my ear at the sound of her voice.

Chad chuckled.

He kissed me one last time.

Promise to call. I said giving him my number.

Promise. He said.

There you are. Victoria said.

Here I am. Chad said.

What are you doing with that? Victoria asked him with disgust.

Vic be nice. Chad said sternly. He really does care.

Vic that's dude name you know. I giggled.

And you have son in your name. She laughed.

Yeah I do as in Son-shine, Son-ray, Son-beam, Son-rise, and Son-ny. I make people happy. I smiled.

Victoria screamed.

Daddy can we go? Victoria asked.

I would but I want to wait for Sonny. He said.

No you don't my ride is here. I said grabbing my luggage.

Where? They asked.

Over there. I said pointing to the jet with my name on it.

I'm going to guess your family's rich. Chad whispered.

I giggled.

Can I have my hug please? I asked.

No! Victoria yelled.

Yes come here. Chad said.

We hugged.

I promise to call. Chad said.

Good.

Good

Fine

Fine

So are we good

Oh we are so good

I want you to move on. I whispered in his ear.

Why? He asked.

Because one of us is going to end up getting hurt and I can't risk that. Let's just be friends. I said.

But… I love you Sonny please don't do this. He whispered.

I love you too. I said with tears in my eyes.

Goodbye Chad. I pulled away not turning back to look at his face.

**I got on the plane not looking back. This is the start of my new future. This is what I need. I said trying to believe.**

***** Okay so I'm official finished with my first story moving on to the next*** **

**Thank you guys for reviewing. I love you guys for being supportive I appreciate it.**

**iStemiFan1 has logged out.*****


End file.
